Michael Canaris
Michael Canaris is a character in the 2008 post-apocalyptic film Doomsday. He is portrayed by Scottish actor David O'Hara. Biography Michael Canaris is the Deputy Prime Minister of Great Britain under Prime Minister John Hatcher, he was more a puppeteer for John Hatcher. In the year 2008, a virus named the "Reaper Virus" has infected Scotland and kills most of the population and a wall was put around the country to prevent England from being infected with the virus, In the year 2035, the Reaper virus has resurfaced and while at a meeting with the Prime Minister and the rest of the staff, including Chief Bill Nelson, one of the officials suggests that martial law must be enforced. Canaris suggests to keep people in their homes and quartered off, thinking of the millions it will save and Bill Nelson says to him "People or pounds notes". Prime Minster John Hatcher tells Bill Nelson to see him in his office. Canaris, Chief Nelson, and Hatcher are in the office and talk. Canaris reveals to Nelson about them watching the cities in Scotland with the surveillance satellite. Canaris shows Chief Nelson shows photographs of what they discovered three years ago on the streets of Glasgow and found some survivors. Chief Nelson is not too pleased they covered it up. Hatcher tells Nelson "Yesterday if I turned up on the six o'clock news with a survivor in tow, they would've strung me up from the nearest light post by the balls. But in 48 hours, I arrive with a survivor and cure... sure, they won't give a flying fuck about the survivor, but they'll be lining up to kiss my ass for that cure." Canaris tells Nelson that a possibility that Marcus Kane, the lead scientist who was there at the time was trying to find a cure may have found one and they have a team assembled and need someone to lead them and Bill Nelson knows someone who might fit the bill. The leader he has in mind is Eden Sinclair, a woman he works with. Later on, Canaris talks to Prime Minister Hatcher and Canaris tells Hatcher is they to find a cure, they should hold it back and let the dying to die and Hatcher says about the whole world watching. Canaris tells Hatcher with a lie this big, we can get away with anything we want. The next night, Canaris meets up with Eden Sinclair at his helicopter and tells Eden that she has 48 hours to find the cure of everything will be lost and gives her a tracking device to find her when she needs to be picked up and gives her the file on Dr. Marcus Kane. Eden is given a ride to the Wall to meet up with the team that will be sent to Glasgow. As things started to escalate with the Reaper Virus, Hatcher, Canaris, and Chief Nelson are at the Prime Minister's building and an infected man makes it in the building and to the main part where they are at and Bill Nelson manages to shoot the infected man and some blood from the man gets on John Hatcher and they know he will be infected. Canaris has Hatcher confined to his office and Canaris thanks Nelson and Nelson tell Canaris that he was trying to save him. Not too long after, Hatcher commits suicide by shooting himself. Canaris is now in charge. Later on, Canaris get a phone call from Eden Sinclair, who has a package to deliver. Canaris flies into Scotland and meets up with Sinclair, and the only one survivor of the team, Dr. Ben Stirling, and Cally, Marcus Kane's daughter. Eden Sinclair activates the recorder that she has in her artificial eye. Canaris asks Sinclair "Rough ride?" she responds "Rough enough". Canaris demands that they hand over the cure. Stirling tells Canaris that Cally is the cure cause she is immune. Stirling does not trust Canaris and tells Stirling that she nothing left to bargain with. Eden asks Canaris if he has a cigarette and Canaris tells her "Come with me and I will get you all the cigarettes you want". She refuses and tells her he could have used someone like her and she stays behind. Dr. Stirling and Cally leave in the helicopter with Canaris. Canaris is disgraced later on as a broadcasted conversation of him and Eden Sinclair is on the news and he is not too pleased as the recording shows his intention to use the Reaper virus as a form of population control and shady profit. The evidence was given to the media by Bill Nelson, that was given to Nelson by Eden Sinclair, who was at her childhood home in Glasgow. It is possible that he is booted out of his position for his scheme and fascist belief. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil